prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Usami Ichika
is one of the six main characters of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode who is a second-year middle school student who loves sweets. When she gets excited, she jumps around like a "rabbit". Ichika's alter ego is and she is based off shortcakes and rabbits. Her catchphrases are and . Bio Appearance Ichika has magenta colored eyes and long, wavy orange hair worn in twin-tails held by large strawberries and spread out bangs. She wears a pink mini-dress with magenta buttons over a pale pink and off-white long sleeved shirt with scalloped lining. Her white sneakers have a magenta sole and pale pink strings, worn with strawberry ankle socks. During summer she switches to a pink, short-sleeved blouse with buttons and a short, light pink layered skirt with a pair of white shoes that have strawberries on them. In the winter, she wears a pink sweater with a dark pink skirt, pink and green boots styled like strawberries with white socks, and at times a beige jacket with pink buttons, pink gloves, and white earmuffs. As Cure Whip her eyes remain unchanged while her thickened hair turns bright pink and ends at the thigh with puffy curled ends to match her gained forelocks. She gains large white rabbit ears with pink accent and a dark headband with a shortcake on the left corner. She also wears fluffy white earrings. She wears a puffy, pale pink dress with a fuchsia bodice that has white buttons on it, along with a white frill trim on the sleeves and navel. On the chest is a dark pink bow with a strawberry on it. Beneath the main skirt layer is a white and dark pink pattern and lining accent by pale pink, followed by a frilly petticoat. On the front left corner is a dark pink ribbon with the Sweets Pact. She gains white, loose gloves with a pom-pom and paw pad on the hand to match her fuchsia and white boots. On her neck is a magenta choker, and she gains a fluffy rabbit tail. In the movie, she wears a turtle costume. As Super Cure Whip, her hair, eyes, headband with shortcake, rabbit ears and choker remain the same while her outfit looks slightly different. Her outfit consists of a super variant of the shortcake dress, with a dark pink ribbon with an englarged strawberry by the chest area and a pastel pink top with short ringed sleeves. The ribbon by the left side of the hip is a lighter pink with the same Sweets Pact. Her skirt has a different variant with a frilly trim of white. Underneath is a light pink and dark pink pattern with very light pink ruffles by the end. She also wears medium length pale pink gloves with the same pom-pom on each wrist, as well. She also wears light pink short boots with white toe and pom-pom. At the back is a white fluffy short rabbit tail and a white piece of fabric hanging down and white wings. In A La Mode style, her hair grows thicker and longer and gains a neon hue. She wears a fluffy pale pink hat that covers her whole head and her rabbit ears stick up opposed to them partially flopping. The shortcake is now in the center of a pink bow on the left side of her head. Her top loses the bodice and gains a large red heart on the chest while her sleeves are made with fluff. Her skirt grows in length and has a large open split to partially reveal her pink and white thigh-high boots. The main portion of skirt is made of several, large petals of pale pink, each with a big magenta sphere on it and pieces of pastel pink ribbon. A white peplum is worn over this with large red strawberry halves circling the waist. Her pale pink gloves gain fur cuffs while her light pink choker gains a pom-pom. Her Patisserie outfit includes pink boots with mint ribbons, a pink ribbon on her hat to match the stripes of her sleeve cuff, and a pink knotted bow on the chest. While working her pigtails are lower on her head. Personality Ichika is a cheerful young girl who loves sweets. However, she isn't the best at cooking. She does have a lot of confidence when it comes to decorating sweets and making animal sweets though. When she is full of happiness or really excited, she hops around like a "rabbit". Relationships *'Usami Satomi:' Satomi liked to bake strawberry shortcakes for Ichika when she was younger. When Ichika wondered why her cakes are so delicious, Satomi stated that she puts all her love for Ichika into it. Currently, Satomi is working away from home as a doctor. Etymology : means 'eaves'https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E5%AE%87#Japanese, means 'to help', and means 'beautiful' http://www.wordsense.eu/%E7%BE%8E/. It could also be considered that Usami is meant to sound similar to , which means 'rabbit' or 'bunny'. has many different meanings however with this kanji '苺花', Ichika means 'strawberry flower' http://nameberry.com/userlist/view/87820, which probably has to do with her strawberry motif. Cure Whip is short for whipped cream which goes on desserts like strawberry shortcake. History Preseason When the Mahou Tsukai girls arrive at KIRAKIRA Patisserie, Ichika greets them and serves them with some delicious Mofurun cake. Later on, she appears as Cure Whip to support them as the three Cures battle the Dokurokushe monster. After the battle, Ichika runs off. Her first transformation into Cure Whip Learning that her mother was coming home soon, Ichika decides to make her a strawberry shortcake as a present. She attempts to make it several times, but it could never rise properly. While she is working, a hungry Pekorin crashes into her face through the open window. The fairy eats up and enjoys the failed cakes(thinkig they were cookies), and as Ichika makes another one for her mother, Pekorin notices the Kirakiraru sparkling from it. Ichika then finishes baking the new shortcake and it successfully rises, but the celebration is short-lived after she learns that her mother would not be able to come home that day, which drains her of her motivation to complete the cake. As she laments, Gummy , who sensed the Kirakiraru coming home her house, arrives and steals it from the remaining shortcakes, turning them black and powering him up. Ichika and Pekorin then give chase, with the unfinished cake in tow. Pekorin strives to protect the cake Ichika put her feelings into, which in turn gives the girl confidence to finish it. Just then, they are surrounded by a bright light as she decorates the cake with a rabbit's face on it. Just then, the cake turns into an Animal Sweet and a Sweets Pact. With those, Ichika transforms into Cure Whip for the first time. After getting adjusted to her newfound powers, Whip uses her attack to turn Gummy back into his smaller form and to return the Kirakiraru to the blackened sweets. Obtaining Candy Rod and defeating the fused Thieves In episode 11 she, along with other Cures receives the Candy Rod, after combining the Kirakiraru from people. Together, the Cures perform Three・2・Wonderful A La Mode! attack and purify the fused monster that the Kirakiraru Thieves merged into.. Falling into despair During episode 17 Rio says some nasty stuff to her, which results in her falling into despair, thus giving Rio opportunity to collect her Kirakiraru. When other Cures arrive, Rio finally reveals himself as Julio and transforms his rod into a dark Candy Rod replica. He mimics Cures' attacks and gains the upper hand. Ichika, who manages to break free from despair confronts Julio and together with other Cures hit him with Three・2・Wonderful A La Mode! attack. With Julio's mask and his rod now broken, Ichika (as Cure Whip) gives him a hand and tells him to come with her, but Julio refuses, saying you can't get your feelings through with sweets and leaves. Purifying Julio In episode 22 it is revealed that Julio is Kirarin's brother, a fairy named Pikario and the Cures try to get him to remember, but to no avail. Powered up Julio manages to overpower the Cures, until Cure Whip, with the help of the legendary pattisiere(Lumiere) gets through to him and he changes back to Pikario. Return of her mother In episode 31 Ichika's mother returns and Ichika is surprised but very happy to see her again. However, her mother needs to return to her workplace the next day. Ichika wants to make a cake for her like in episode 1, but her attempts keep failing. After she clears things up with her mother she finally succeeds and gives her mom a cake to eat on her trip back. Cure Whip "With Liveliness and smiles! Let's・La・Mix It All Up! Cure Whip! Is Ready To Serve!" 元気と笑顔を！レッツ・ラ・まぜまぜ！キュアホイップ！できあがり！ Genki to egao wo! Rettsu・Ra・Mazemaze! Kyua Hoippu! Dekiagari! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Ichika. She transforms using the phrase "Cure La Mode・Decoration!". In this form, she can jump really high and possesses a stronger sense of hearing like a rabbit. Transformations Attacks *'KiraKira♪Kirarun:' The main method of attack used by the Cures, which manifests in the form of magical batter within the Sweets Pact. As Cure Whip, Ichika has shown she has the ability to: **Envelop her enemies with whip-like lashes of batter. **Launch large pink energy blasts from her wand. **Wrap her enemies in a colossal encasing of frosting, creating an implosion which depletes them of their power. **Use the batter to manifest large sticky rope-like structures that keep the foe in place. *'Kirakirakirarun♪Kirakiraru♪:' A more powerful version of the original incantation, giving Whip the ability to summon a large snake-like structure of batter that coils around before launching itself at the foe. The impact from the tip sending them flying. * is the group attack Cure Whip performs with the other four Cures. To perform it, she must use the Candy Rod. * is the first solo sub attack that Cure Whip uses. She first performs it in episode 12. To use it, she must use the Candy Rod. * is the group attack Cure Whip performs with the other five Cures. To perform it, she must use the Kirakiraru Creamer and her Crystal Animal. * is the group attack Cure Whip performs with the other five Cures. To perform it, she must she must use the Kirakiraru Creamer and her Crystal Animal and be in her A La Mode Style. Songs Ichika's voice actress, Miyama Karen, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Fukuhara Haruka, who voices Arisugawa Himari, Muranaka Tomo, who voices Tategami Aoi, Fujita Saki, who voices Kotozume Yukari, Mori Nanako, who voices Kenjou Akira, Minase Inori, who voices Kirahoshi Ciel, and Kanai Mika, who voices Pekorin. *'Add The Berry To My Big Love' *'Let's・La・Cookin'☆Showtime' *'Bunny Gift' Duets *'Shine☆Avec☆Moi☆' (Along with Minase Inori) *'Very Hungry☆Happy Decor♡Donuts' (Along with Kanai Mika) *'Let's・La・Cookin'☆Showtime ~KIRAKIRA☆Patisserie・Version~' (Along with Fukuhara Haruka, Muranaka Tomo, Fujita Saki, Mori Nanako and Minase Inori) *'Mémoire・Mille-feuille' (Along with Fukuhara Haruka, Muranaka Tomo, Fujita Saki, Mori Nanako and Minase Inori) Trivia *Ichika's birthday is on January 7th, making her Zodiac sign Capricorn. *Ichika is the first Cure to make a cameo appearance in a different Pretty Cure series, not counting the All Stars or Dream Stars continuities, as she appeared in the last episode of Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. Gallery :Main Page: Usami Ichika/Image Gallery References Category:Main characters Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode characters